


Closing Time

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Bokuto is a walking disaster and Asahi, well Asahi is just fine with that.





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kath (KathWolfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/gifts).



> Written for Kath who requested BokuAsa "It wasn't me, I swear!" over on tumblr for the five word prompt. I started writing BokuAsa into multiple other stories as a sidepairing so thank you for giving me an excuse to write it as a full story!

Asahi bites back a groan as he stands up straight from his stooped over position.  He hadn’t realized how long he had been slumping over the sink, washing dishes with water that was always burning hot but his back was not pleased with him.  Neither were his hands for that mattered. His fingertips had long since become wrinkled and he knew the second he dried his hands the industrial strength soap they used at the restaurant was going to make the cracks in his knuckles break open and bleed from lack of moisture.  He felt a layer of grease all over his body, his hair was surely flattened against his scalp in a rather unattractive manner, and his double shift still wasn’t over.

 

“Hey Asahi.”  Asahi jumped as a hand was pressed against his shoulder, sinking away from Daichi as the other man gave him a hard look.  “Why are you always afraid of me?” Daichi asked.

 

“Why are you always terrifying?”  Asahi shot back, which probably proved that it had been agitated nerves that made him jump and not Daichi himself.  Asahi had known Daichi too long to be truly afraid of the other man, though he could work up a terrifying glower when he wanted to.

 

“I was going to tell you to go flip the chairs and go home but maybe I should make you finish all the dishes.”  Daichi said but he was already edging Asahi out of the way. Behind him Matsukawa gave the glimpse of a smile on his usually deadpanned face.  Asahi had been working with Matsukawa for over a year and had yet to learn a single credible piece of information about the other man. Some people said he came from a wealthy family, but his father lost it all with a terrible gambling addiction and that’s why he worked here now.  Others said he nightlifed as a camboy while a few suggested he was yakuza. Out of all the rumors, the one of Matsukawa being involved with Daichi was the most far fetched.

 

They often times did stay later than anyone else, dismissing the others and finishing up the closing procedures themselves.  But Daichi had repeatedly denied it and not because he was a manager and fraternizing with the servers was against company policy.  Daichi worked full time at the restaurant and he had a two year old son to take care of and provide for, he hardly had time to sleep let alone be in a relationship.

 

“Thank you.”  Asahi said with relief as he grabbed a stack of clean and dry dishes to put on the runner for the morning crew to use.  As he was making his way out of the kitchen he heard something crash. Or several somethings.

 

Asahi was only 21 but he had been working in various restaurant jobs since he was 13, his parents owned one and he had practically been raised in it.  He knew that sound with a familiarity that made every muscle in his body tense and his mind scream out into the void for some sense of relief.

 

Asahi hurried out, being careful with the stack in his arms and saw a complete mess in the small area between the kitchen and the main dining room.  At least thirty plates were shattered on the floor, the previously clean floor that Asahi knew Nakashima had just gotten done moping not five minutes prior.

 

“It wasn’t me, I swear!”  Asahi looked up at Bokuto, the newest member of the restaurant and the one who was almost always the cause of all their problems.  He was constantly overbalancing trays, spilling drinks, giving orders to the wrong tables and writing down orders incorrectly. He was an absolute mess but everyone loved him.  Even tables who had to wait an extra forty minutes because Bokuto completely forgot to hand their order into the kitchen loved him. He made more work for the staff yet was always asked to go out for drinks or to attend a barbeque.

 

“What is-” Daichi came around the corner, Matsukawa close behind him then stopped and gave Bokuto a dead eyed stare.  It was Daichi who had given Bokuto the job in the first place, they were roommates with cook called Kuroo. Kuroo and Bokuto were a huge help in raising Daichi’s son, so Asahi could understand wanting to give Bokuto a chance.

 

“I’ll help clean it up.”  Asahi said quickly, carefully putting his plate down.  “It’s no problem.” He said, even though it was a problem and over the past couple months Asahi had covered for Bokuto on more than one occasion.  Asahi would be lying if he said he couldn’t pinpoint why that was because he very well knew why he continually covered for Bokuto.

 

Everyone loved Bokuto, even Asahi.

 

Daichi sighed but walked back into the kitchen without another word, Matsukawa looked between Bokuto and Asahi before turning around and following Daichi.

 

“I’m really sorry.”  Bokuto apologized sadly, even his hair seemed to droop down as he took the extra broom Asahi handed him and they both started to sweep up the mess.

 

“Accidents happen.”  Asahi said, trying to cheer him up but Bokuto only slumped further.

 

“Accidents happen even more with me around.”  Bokuto bent down to grab a piece that was stuck in a place his broom couldn’t get to.  He let out a hiss and jerked his hand back.

 

“Careful!”  Asahi took Bokuto’s hand carefully and looked at the small cut on his finger.

 

“I can’t do anything right.”  Bokuto said in a surprisingly small voice.  Asahi looked over at Bokuto, he thought the other man might be a hair taller than Asahi, which was unusual for him.  Asahi curled his hand around Bokuto’s palm and gently pulled him over to the hostess stand, where there was a first aid kit.

 

“No one’s perfect Bokuto.”  Asahi reminded him softly as he used a disinfectant wipe to clean the small cut.

 

“You are.”  Bokuto mumbled, causing Asahi’s face to feel suddenly warm.

 

“I started off as a server but my nerves would get so bad I would end up hiding in the supply closet, so Daichi switched me to kitchen and bus boy.”  Asahi admitted. When Daichi had pulled Asahi into the managers small office, Asahi had thought he was done for but instead he had been given a job that would better suit him.  “For a week straight everything Kuroo cooked was either burnt or raw. The scar on Kita’s arm is from a bad saganaki accident. Matsukawa still confuses the hell out of all his customers.”  Asahi finished wrapping Bokuto’s finger before looking up at him.

 

“And Daichi?”  Bokuto asked, fingers curling around Asahi’s and a brilliant smile breaking through the dark clouds he had been feeling.

 

“What about Daichi?”  Daichi asked, causing both Bokuto and Asahi to jump.  He eyed them before rubbing his face. “Both of you are useless, go home and get some sleep.  If Kuroo has kept Shouyou up, he better be in bed by the time I get home.” Bokuto nodded quickly, eyes wide.

 

Bokuto quickly pulled Asahi out of the restaurant by their still clasped hands.  Asahi felt as if his face would permanently feel warm even as the cool night air hit him.

 

“Thank you.”  Bokuto said as he turned around to face Asahi.  His smile was a little hesitant but still beautiful.  “For everything.” Asahi gave a half shrug as he looked down at their feet, but he squeezed Bokuto’s fingers gently in response.

 

“Do you want-”

 

“Would you like-”

 

They both laughed, a little breathless and embarrassed.  Asahi felt as if he had to get his words out, that they had been eating away at him for a long time now and it was his turn to be brave.

 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?  Preferably not at the place we work.” Asahi felt the need to specify because they have had dinner together before at work.

 

“Yeah!”  Bokuto’s smile was blinding.  “I know the best ramen place, tonkotsu is your favorite right?”  Asahi felt like there was a breath caught in his chest, he didn’t know that Bokuto knew his favorite food.  That he had heard it at some point during their time together and remembered it for later, as if that little bit of information was important.

 

“That sounds great.”  Asahi agreed easily. The wind blew through his thin white button up shirt and he shivered, reminding of something he had forgotten.  “I forgot my coat, it has my keys in it.”

 

“I’ll come back with you.”  Bokuto said with a grin.

 

“You don’t have to.”  Asahi didn’t stop Bokuto from walking him back into the restaurant, to the closet where the workers stashed their items for their shifts.  As they were walking out, Asahi peaked into the kitchen to say goodbye and quickly clasped a hand over Bokuto’s mouth to keep him from shouting in surprise.

 

Matsukawa and Daichi weren’t doing anything salacious, they were in their work place after all but it made it all the more intimate because they choose not to do anything, even though they thought they were alone.  Daichi was simply washing dishes while Matsukawa had his arms wrapped around his middle, his cheek resting carefully on the top of Daichi’s head. It was intimate and Asahi quickly ushered Bokuto out so they wouldn’t disturb them.

 

Neither said a word for a few minutes as they walked towards the bus station together, Bokuto’s fingers slotting almost perfectly between Asahi’s.

 

“I thought Matsukawa was some rich woman’s boytoy?”  Bokuto finally asked, causing Asahi to laugh as they started to exchange all the rumors they had heard about Matsukawa and the one they had quickly dismissed as unbelievable even though it was the truest one.


End file.
